OC Headquarters
Ello, everyone! This is a page for OCs, and anyone can type here. If you want to add some OCs, make a heading saying ____________'s OCs, then type them in. Their are a few templates down there, so just insert your username there. Also, if you are submitting a dragon from a non-canon tribe, make sure to say that. Hope you have fun! Grain's OCs Icebreaker the NightWing-IceWing, a foreseer and the daughter of Winterwatcher Cactus the IceWing-SandWing, an animus and the adoptive son of Qinter Cresent the NightWing-SandWing, a mind reader and the daughter of Moonbli (in Rise of Shadowseeker) Coast the SeaWing-IceWing hybrid (abandoned by her parents at 2) Rainboom the NightWing-RainWing Banana the RainWing-SandWing (like Chameleon) Swoopwings the NightWing-SkyWing Firewings the NightWing-SkyWing Destiny the NightWing-IceWing (foreseer and frostbreath) Silt the MudWing (fire like a SkyWing's, because his dad was half SkyWing) Dirt the MudWing (Sludge's twin) Sludge the MudWing (Dirt's twin) Swamp the MudWing, Queen Moorhen's granddaughter Heath the SandWing (Viper's fanon brother) Saffron the SandWing Beach the SandWing Erosion the SandWing Sleet the IceWing Celsius the IceWing (in Rise of Shadowseeker) Crystal the IceWing Frost the IceWing Glimmer the RainWing (in Rise of Shadowseeker) Cherry the RainWing Chrysanthemum the RainWing Perennial the RainWing Mist the SeaWing Grain the SeaWing, an animus (me!) Stream the SeaWing Kelp the SeaWing Coastal the SeaWing (my fanon mom) Princess Sargasso the SeaWing Shadowseeker the NightWing, an animus and mind reader (in Rise of Shadowseeker; HE'S Shadowseeker) Fearhunter the NightWing Herokiller the NightWing Darkness the NightWing Lieseeker the NightWing, a mindreader Mourner the NightWing, an orphan Hardhearer the NightWing, deaf and a mindreader Blankseer the NightWing, blind but a seer Victorious the NightWing Braveheart the NightWing, the strongest dragon since Darkstalker Horror the NightWing Masked the NightWing Monstrous the NightWing (has a defected face) Wanderer the NightWing Serpent the SandWing Heartbreaker the NightWing Lapsis the SilkWing (Lazuli's twin brother) Lazuli the SilkWing (Lapsis' twin sister) Wolfwhisker's OCs Phyrrian/Pantalan Dragons Ash the SkyWing Beetle the NightWing (based off a character from a short story I wrote!) Shadow the NightWing (Beetle’s older brother, based of a character from a short story I wrote!) Spider the SilkWing Trident the Seawing-NightWing Wolfwhisker the SilkWing-NightWing (Me, and an animus!) Whiteshadow the NightWing-IceWing From My Fanon Universe Ion the RocketWing Lapis the ElectricWing (Animus + Unknown Crazy Powers) Salamander the TreeWing Wavetail the AquaWing Mango's OCs Allpower the NightWing animus Intelligent the NightWing seer Fiery the SkyWing (too little fire) Quartz the SkyWing (too much fire) Honeycrisp the RainWing Evergreen the RainWing Lotus the RainWing-SeaWing hybrid Honeybee the HiveWing Gypsy the SilkWing Rainbow the RainWing Moonlight the NightWing-RainWing hybrid Navy the NightWing-RainWing hybrid Flurry the IceWing Salmon the SeaWing Deatheater the NightWing Psychic the NightWing Controller the NightWing Journey the RainWing Historyteller the NightWing Earth the RainWing-MudWing hybrid Soulcatcher the NightWing Nightmare the NightWing Peaceful the NightWing-RainWing hybrid Tropical the RainWing Paradise the RainWing Creative the RainWing Scrollreader the NightWing Dawnlight the SilkWing-NightWing hybrid Shadow the NightWing Reflect the NightWing (Regret's sister) Regret the NightWing (Reflect's brother) Scar the NightWing Forgive the NightWing Metallic the RainWing Shimmer the RainWing Koala the RainWing Beauty the RainWing Universe the NightWing Solar the NightWing Neptune the IceWing Jupiter the NightWing-SkyWing hybrid Unicorn the RainWing Fossil the SandWing Afternoon the SandWing Inchworm the SilkWing Rosemary the RainWing Extraordinary the NightWing-RainWing hybrid Chrysalis the SilkWing Pinecone the RainWing-LeafWing hybrid Sundown the SandWing-RainWing hybrid Invisible the RainWing Camouflage the RainWing Victory the NightWing Pollution the NightWing-SeaWing hybrid Starlight the NightWing Desert the SandWing Herbivore the LeafWing-SilkWing Carnivore the NightWing Original the NightWing Buttercup the RainWing Graceful the RainWing-NightWing Spooky the NightWing Translucent the RainWing Transparent the RainWing Massacre the NightWing-SeaWing hybrid Abandon the NightWing Amulet the NightWing Isle the NightWing Ignite the NightWing-SkyWing hybrid Firebreather the SkyWing (SkyWing with IceWing genetics, so instead of fire he has frostbreath) Secretrevealer the NightWing Illusion the NightWing-RainWing-SandWing tribrid Darkrise the NightWing Dangerseeker the NightWing Windhowler the NightWing-IceWing hybrid Glint the IceWing Horrorstruck the NightWing Terrorgiver the NightWing Explosive the SandWing (Explosion's twin brother) Explosion the SandWing (Explosive's twin sister) Darkheir the NightWing Plasma the Hybrid's OCs Hearth the SilkWing-SkyWing hybrid Ember the SkyWing (Hearth's mother) Glowstone the RainWing-NightWing Hybrid Prism the MudWing-SilkWing Hybrid Princess Silverspark the IceWing Lazuli the SeaWing Lapis the SeaWing (Lazuli's twin sister) Spruce the LeafWing Melonberry the SandWing-RainWing Hybrid Lemming the IceWing Evergreen the LeafWing Fern the DewWing (basically a NightWing/LeafWing hybrid) Crest the SeaWing Strikefast the ThunderWing (basically a NightWing that can control the weather) Icecap the IceWing Quickflame the JewelWing (a RainWing that can find gems from the ground) Hazel the MudWing-SandWing Hybrid Evaporate the SunWing (a SandWing that can control the sun) Quagmire the MudWing Dawnfall the Sky/Sand/NightWing Hybrid Reflection the NightWing (immortal) TurtleDude's OCs Phoenix the SkyWing (can't fly due to a genetic defect causing his wings to be small) Cloud the Sky/Sea/IceWing (Phoenix's kid) Smartiepants the SmartieWing (from Candyland) Flamestriker the SkyWing Hourglass the SandWing Baram the SkyWing 167 the RainWing (assassin!) Shadow the NightWing Shadowhunter the NightWing (father of Shadow) MM's OCs (get ready there's a lot) Log the MudWing Drop the SeaWing Ocean the RainWing Stingray the SeaWing Moat the SeaWing Kelp the SeaWing Reef the SeaWing Submarine the SeaWing Princess Mermaid the SeaWing Princess Sardine the animus SeaWing Bass the SeaWing Princess Swordfish the animus SeaWing Puddle the SeaWing Queen Manta the animus SeaWing Queen Alum the animus Sea/Mud hybrid Queen Crab the animus Sea/Sand hybrid Queen Duck the animus Sea/Sky hybrid Darkwaters the animus Sea/Night hybrid Heliconia the RainWing Bloom the RainWing Poinsettia the animus RainWing Parakeet the RainWing Starry Eve the Rain/Night hybrid Octillo the Sand/Rain hybrid Ex-Princess Sakura the Silk/Leaf/Rain tribrid Respectful the NightWing Demonmaker the animus NightWing Evildoer the NightWing Queen Torture the NightWing Princess Nightmare the animus NightWing Balance the NightWing Truth Hider (animus touched necklace that allows her to control fire) the NightWing Blackfire the Night/Sky hybrid Vague the Sky/Ice/Night tribrid Reflective the Ice/Silk/Night tribrid Pebble the SandWing Needle the SandWing Scorch the SandWing Egypt the SandWing Queen Antarctica the animus IceWing Princess Snowowl the IceWing Princess Cold the IceWing ;born a day late, born under the sun) Shiver the IceWing (missing her right eye) Chill the IceWing (one of Shatter’s personas) Princess Opal the Sky/Ice hybrid Princess Avalanche the Ice/Sky hybrid Torch the SkyWing Forest Fire the SkyWing Summit the SkyWing Cinder the SkyWing Poppy the SkyWing Larva the SilkWing Hairstreak the SilkWing Cloverleaf the LeafWing Treehouse the LeafWing Honeycomb the HiveWing Beetle The HiveWing Queen Anonymous the FoolWing High Lady Hush the animus FoolWing High Male Disguise the FoolWing Princess Unknown the FoolWing Princess Mystic the FoolWing Princess Occult the FoolWing Prince Unseen the FoolWing Prince Boldness the FoolWing Princess Camouflage the FoolWing Queen Bejewel the FoolWing (part of secret FoolWing kingdom in Pantala) Co-Queen Hidden the FoolWing (part of secret FoolWing kingdom in Pantala) Princess Mirage the FoolWing (part of secret FoolWing kingdom in Pantala) Queen Reef the CoralWing Lyra the animus CoralWing Queen Bass of the LakeWings Prince Starsplitter of the Nightwing’s OCs NightWings: Prince Starsplitter Doomroar Genius Queen Destiny Deathraiser Mindsplitter HiveWings: Abispa Xiphydiidae Vespa LeafWings: Pistachio Sycamore MudWings: Sparrow SandWings: Dusty Limestone Helios Grit Garter SkyWings: Ether SeaWings: Deepkeeper Mussel IceWings: Cirque Neve Hybrids: Breeze Dreamcrusher And Dreamcatcher Scavengers: King Owin Ricardo Shakespear Fan-tribes: Chip the FudgeWing (Chipcing, Starsplitter!) Craving The SmartieWing Ares the TitanWing Mamba’s OCs Daintree the RainWing Mamba the SandWing (obviously) Quagmire the MudWing Beluga the SeaWing IceWing hybrid Venom the SandWing Stinger the HiveWing Oak the LeafWing Pandy’s OCs (In order of Creation) Cascade the SeaWing (Scientist) Teal the SeaWing (Warrior) Shadow the NightWing (Dragonet) Abyss the NightWing-SeaWing (Attending Summer Camp) Hazel the MudWing (Guard) Mirage the SandWing (Former Assassin) Fennec the SandWing (Former Assassin) Timber the MudWing (Traveller) Marine the SeaWing (Student) Arid the SandWing (Captured, former Outclaw) Twix the CaramelWing (Leader) Zircon the SeaWing (Manipulator) Pine the MudWing (Student) Aurora the IceWing (Scientist's assistant) Quickmind the NightWing (Loaned to Exotic, for Fanfic. See him in, Family or Safety! Fanfic Written by Exotic, Was not paid for this ad) (also Father of Protagonist) LethalStrike the NightWing (Assassin-for-hire) Frost the IceWing (Captain) Vivid the RainWing (He is Vivid) Crow the SkyWing (FireScales) Twig the MudWing (Random dude) Draug the Scavenger (Dragon Rider/Hunter) Sear the SandWing (Part of a Camp) Barren the Sandwing (Part of a Camp) EchoHearer the NightWing Prince Owl the SkyWing-SandWing (Prince (Obviously)) Snowdrift the IceWing (Magician) Beige the MudWing Lifetaker the NightWing (A God) (Guess what of) Blinding the IceWing (Scientist, although oblivious to most things.) Cornell the SkyWing (Fighter) Moth the MudWing-SandWing Sleet the IceWing (Survivor) SkyHunter the NightWing (Student) Ptarmigan the IceWing (Student) Skua the IceWing (Commander in disguise) Vulpes the IceWing (Warrior) Glitter the IceWing-SkyWing Mink the MudWing (Hunted) PreyFinder the (half) Wolf (3rd in command) KnowledgeSeeker the NightWing (A god of Wisdom) Coastal Desert (Coast) the IceWing-SandWing-SeaWing Secretfinder the NightWing (Blackmailer/Student) Brolga the MudWing (Warrior) Conflagrate the SandWing (Bomber) Discord the Shapeshifter (Embodiment of Chaos, can mimic voices and appearances) Jay the MudWing-SkyWing (Musical) DeathHunter the PeaceWing (Traveler) Tern the IceWing (Wizard) Whitebeam the LeafWing (Student) Tailbite’s OCs Droplet The SeaWing/RainWing hybrid Skyband The SkyWing/MudWing/NightWing/SeaWing hybrid Firepit The SkyWing/MudWing/NightWing/SeaWing hybrid Coal the SkyWing/SandWing hybrid Tailbite The SeaWing (me!) Violet the SeaWing/RainWing Lemon The RainWing Queen Aqua the SeaWing Queen Sunfish is a SeaWing Queen that lived thousands of years ago Princess Emerald is a SeaWing princess that lived thousands of years ago Princess Starfish is a SeaWing princess that lived thousands of years ago Prince Sand Dollar is a SeaWing Prince that lived thousands of years ago Hurricane the SeaWing Cloud is an IceWing that lived thousands of years ago Blizzard is an IceWing that lived thousands of years ago Maggot The MudWing Shell the SeaWing Conch the SeaWing Non-Canon tribes Leaf the OakWing Misty the CloudWing Rockfall The CaveWing Dust the CaveWing Droplet's OC's NightWings Dreamspeaker Cometseeker (from A fanfic) MudWings Quagmire Almond Squish Squelch Fern Moss Lichen (from The great war of Pyrrhia and Pantala) Sienna (from A fanfic) RainWings Papaya Macaw (from A fanfic) Parrot (from A fanfic) SeaWings Wave Tide Starfish Azure (from A fanfic) IceWings Cascade (from Snowpeak prep (an IceWing fanfic)) Snow Flurry Crystal SkyWings Lust (from A fanfic) Sangria Crimson SandWings Cyber Sphene Diamondback Scarab Kangaroo LeafWings Birch (from The great war of Pyrrhia and Pantala Dove (from The great war of Pyrrhia and Pantala) Hybrids/Tribreds North (Ice/Night) (from Snowpeak prep (an IceWing fanfic)) Freeze (Ice/Night) (from Snowpeak prep (an IceWing fanfic)) Melt (Ice/Sea) Sunstorm (Sky/Sand) Monsoon (Sea/Sky/Rain) Ahkia's OC's These OCs are the kids of the canon characters, so it’s gonna be a little bit different than all the others. Clay and Peril = Harth, Alta, Hayla, Aliseum Tsunami and Riptide = Seashell, Wave Glory and Deathbringer = Sunshadow, Storm, Star, Prophecybringer, Morningbud, Moonbud Starflight and Sunny = Eclipse, Shard, Sunstar Moon and Qibli = Opal, Agate, Sapphire Winter and Lynx = Crystal, Snowpeak, Polar Turtle and Kinkajou = Princess, Tiara Sora = Pond, Lilypad, Crane Anemone = Cora (after Coral), Reed Jambu = Leaf, Papaya (Pip) Mightyclaws = Shade Flame = Spark Queen Thorn and Smolder = Sondra Queen Ruby = Cliff, Peak Queen Snowflake = Frost, Freeze Aurora's OC's Queen Aurora of the SilkWings Prince Cosmo of the SilkWings Airrow- dog disguised as a SilkWing for her safety Antidote- HiveWing-SilkWing Hybrid Witching Hour- crazy Nightwing Black Widow- General of Wasp's Army SkyFireStone's OC's (A LOT) https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wither (Main #2) https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Maroon (Main) https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Marienk%C3%A4fer https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Elderberry https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Peppered (Semi-main) https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Phoebe (sona) https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Frigate (semi-main) ______'s OC's ______'s OC's Category:OC Names Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Work in Progress